don't know, don't care, don't wait
by professor lazyass
Summary: Jade needs a ride, and the only one who can give her one and more is a little less than wanted. / / Robbie&Jade \ \ Drabble, mentions of Tandre


"Damn it!"

Jade kicks the curb, grumbling to herself. She'd just finished practice for a play; it was six pm and she had no one to give her a ride home. Her car was a piece of crap that wouldn't even start. Beck had left as soon as he could, considering they had just broken up. Tori and Andre was an absolute _no,_ and Cat was off with some chick Marcy. Jade sighs and plops down on the sidewalk. She pulls out her phone and tries to turn it on for the umpteenth time, knowing well that it was dead. She pockets the gadget and shivers, wrapping her arms around her shins. It dropped to a chilly forty degrees, and Jade was only wearing a think black jacket. She glares at the road, as if all this was its fault. She huffs, and tries to think of someone that could give her a ride. Anyone else besides her "friends" would be humiliating, and asking a teacher for a ride was pathetic. Jade's eyes widen before she whines out loud, only thinking of one other person that could do the job.

"Jade?"

Jade sucks in a breath, muttering a quick and quiet "Shit," before turning around.

Robbie is standing behind her, lips slightly parted, wearing a jean jacket and Pokemon t-shirt, surprisingly Rex-less. He bites his lip and uncomfortably scratches the back of his head. Jade blinks once, then twice. Even if the word isn't in her vocabulary, would it be weird if she thought he was absolutely adorable?

Jade quickly nods, darting her eyes back to the cement, reassuring herself that all of that thinking was A: unseen and B: didn't take forever.

"Robbie."

She gulps and shivers again, noticing her breath in the ass-numbing air. Robbie frowns and drops his hand, before seating himself next to Jade. She glares at said boy through the corner of her eye, and then looks back in front of her, tightening her grip on her phone. Jade hears the rustle of fabric confusedly, and feels a certain jean jacket being cautiously placed on her shoulders. Jade turns her head to Robbie, who gulps, glancing at her hair which dips gracefully over her shoulders. Robbie rubs his arms as Jade's eyebrows shoot up silently.

The teen shrugs sheepishly, grinning a little, and whispers for no reason:

"You looked cold."

Jade's mouth parts open, and she stares at Robbie for a while, who shivers in return. She looks down at the road and shrugs of the jacket before handing it to him.

"I'm fine."

Robbie rolls his lips into a line and pushes her hand back, jacket and all.

"Just _take it,_ West."

Jade gasps, and then surprisingly giggles, finding how Robbie had said her last name amusing. Robbie frowns, his ears turning pink and then red. He doesn't say anything; neither of them does, for a while. Jade puts the jacket back on and they just sit there, freezing and quiet. Robbie checks his watch. Practice ended at six, and it's now six thirty. He sighs, before stepping up. Jade looks up at him, and he smirks, holding out his hand. He nods to his car, an old and beat up Volkswagen beetle.

"C'mon."

His breath is like snow against the air.

"You need a ride, right?"

Jade nods, and smirks as well, before taking his hand and hauling herself up. They walk side by side to the car.

Maybe it's because the cold is getting to her, Robbie's skin was almost blue, or how Pikachu on him was kind-of-sort-of cute and she just broke up with Beck, Jade doesn't know, but as she leans on the old car and Robbie moves to open the door, she grasps his shirt collar and pulls him down for a kiss.

Robbie freezes, before shakily putting his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him. Jade gasps for air, and pushes up against his chest, hands splayed out. Robbie feels all weird inside, as if his whole body was magnificently on fire. He never wants the kiss to stop, and has a fleeting theory that Jade agrees. But maybe it's because she just shoved her tongue down his throat. Maybe.

Jade doesn't know _why_ she did it, she just did. It felt right, and as she pulls the door open, pushes Robbie down on the seats, and pulls off his nerdy as fuck shirt she knows she did the right thing. Jade sits up and pulls off her own top, before diving back down, spreading bruises all over Robbie's neck fiercely yet gently.

They don't why they did it, but frankly, neither of them really cares.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: For god's sake I **_**know**_** I should be writing the next chapter of Reversed, but c'mon. This just popped into my head, and I thought about it for a full two seconds and then wrote it. It didn't help the writer's block at all, but hey—awesome crack-ish pairing, amirite? **

**No?**

**Fuck. **

**Lol, I kid and kid. Anyways, reviews are rainbows!~ **

**(ITS STARTING TO LOOK LIKE A TRIPLE RAINBOW—OH MY GOD.)**


End file.
